1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of habitation and propagation of coastal and pelagic fish species and sea flora. More particular, it pertains to a novel farming apparatus for use in deep ocean, away from land, ocean vessels and other potentially damaging forces on which to grow bi-valves and kelp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coastal and pelagic fish and flora are under constant attack from man and his forces. Sewage pollution is a fact in virtually every part of every coastline in all parts of the world from Antarctica to the North Pole and in all ports of call. Oil and other materials spilled, leaked or dumped from ocean-going vessels and dropped from airplanes has caused deterioration of virtually all sea life including kelp and other ocean-grown plants. If that were not enough, over-fishing, poaching, and miles-long gill netting have reduced many species of fish to near-extinct level. What few attempts at supporting sea life has been timid at best and appears not to be able to undue what has and still is being done to the sea.
As to bi-valve populations, some effort has and is being made to provide support structures in small bays, harbors and inlets on which to grow clams, oysters, and other such animals. Most of this work is plagued by pollution of the water by those living and working nearby these facilities. Some other efforts have been made to raise kelp and other such marine plant life in special holding pens for later replanting in the ocean, however, there is not much incentive to spend funds to raise such crops.
Virtually all such rehabilitation efforts has been confined to shore facilities because of such obvious factors: ease of access to the facilities by road; less expensive land-based structural facilities rather than floating facilities; and, easier access to a useable workforce. Other factors, such as ship traffic and adverse weather patterns, further prompt development of sea life repair facilities away from the open water.